Primo Amico
by CocoGirl
Summary: Spain and Chibimano fanfic. Antonio decides to give Lovino a plant of his own to teach him responsibility, but Lovino takes it one step further than what Antonio expected would happen.


**Primo Amico**

"I really don't know what to do, _amigo_…"

Francis blinked his blue eyes and after pushing the shirt downwards onto the child he was currently helping getting dressed, turned to glance to his friend. The Spanish friend smiled slightly as the blonde child rubbed his violet eye with one hand and after grabbing his bear's hand with his free hand, attempted to step into the pants that the French was holding up, losing balance and falling back with a small thump. As the child began to cry, Francis turned his attention back to the child and easily scooped him up, patting his back and murmuring comfortingly in French.

"Don't cry, little one…" He said after the child stopped, sniffling. "Big brother can hold it up for you again, you can try again?"

"Okay…" The child whimpered. As he was placed on the floor, he let go of the bear and stepped into the pants successfully, smiling brightly in the process afterwards. Francis smiled and excitedly patted the young boy on the head as Antonio watched, smiling gently, chin in his palm.

"You did it!" Francis praised. "Good job! Go on ahead and pick your snack!"

The little boy nodded and after grabbing his bear, ran off to the kitchen. Antonio blinked and couldn't help but to sigh. Matthew was so obedient… He couldn't help but to feel jealous.

"What was it, again?" Francis asked as he sat at the table with the Spanish, leaning back fully into his chair. Antonio blinked, for a moment dazed in his own little world, forgetting his real purpose of being at the Frenchman's house to begin with. It took him a moment, but he soon he remembered and rested his emerald gaze to his friend.

"…Lovino." The Spaniard sighed, earning curious blinks from the French. "I don't know how to deal with him… I know I can't scold him, but…"

"Hey, wait." The blonde blinked, sweatdropping and looking to his old friend in confusion. "Again?"

"No. Not that I can't get him to do work… It's… Quite opposite, actually."

"…Excuse me? That all-famous brat is actually doing some work, now?"

Antonio sighed and closed his eyes before he nodded, flashing back to the events on the past few days, recalling the one that happened that very morning quickly.

* * *

><p>"Antonio! You Bastard, LET ME GO!" The small Italian squirmed in the hold of the Spaniard who lifted him, uselessly spurting out curses and threats that only made Antonio frown, wondering where the child picked up such language. As he was carried further away from the tomato plants, Lovino whined and protested all the way, puffing his cheeks out angrily when the door was closed, blocking the way to the outside world where the plants were at.<p>

"Lovino," Antonio sighed as he put the child down after he made sure he was blocking the door with his own figure, "Again?"

"I'm trying to help!" Lovino stomped onto the floor with one of his feet angrily. "You told me to!"

"Si, but… I want you to help by perhaps cleaning the house, not picking tomatoes that are obviously not ready to be picked." Antonio scowled, eyeing the green tomato that the small Italian held in his hand. "…That one… Isn't even red yet."

"…I think it's ready." Lovino frowned, immediately realizing his mistake. He looked down to the green tomato and grumbled. "…It looked ready."

"…" Antonio tilted his head slowly. He couldn't bring himself to scold the young child; he was trying to help, and though it was quite obvious to him that the tomato wasn't ready, maybe to the child it was too hard to notice? Instead, the Spanish placed a hand on Lovino's head and slowly ran his fingers through the amber locks, being careful not to touch that strange hair that stuck out, knowing it somehow made the child nation angry.

"…Next time, you can help Boss pick tomatoes, ok? I will tell you which ones are ready… Look, Lovi. This tomato is still… A baby." He hesitated at the expression he gave the small boy, but Lovino seemed to be listening, so he couldn't just stop there. Hoping he could somehow correctly express what he was trying to say, Antonio continued on. "…This tomato still wants to be with its parents, which is with the plants out there. It's mean to just take him from his parents, don't you think?"

"…Si." Lovino grumbled, still staring to the tomato, almost looking guilty. "…But… I raised this one…"

"Eh?" Antonio questioned. "…L-Lovi… No, that…"

"…"

"…"

Antonio sighed and after gently taking the tiny green tomato into his hand, walked into the kitchen. "…Perhaps we can salt it up?"

"We can eat it?" The Italian perked up, following Antonio into the kitchen. He smiled happily, and Antonio frowned, feeling split into two. He could either cook the green tomato by salting and drying it… That was always good… But then again, he didn't want Lovino to learn the wrong lesson and go pick more tomatoes on his own. That just didn't seem right. After a brief thought, Antonio closed his eyes, nodding to himself.

"Ah, no, we can't…" The older nation frowned, acting as if he was attempting to cut the tomato. "It's too much of a baby, we can't cut through it."

The look on Lovino's face was just heartbreaking, but Antonio managed to swallow down the truth that threatened to escape his mouth and be heard by the Italian. "_Si, siento Lovino_."

* * *

><p>"That's harsh." Francis laughed gently hearing Antonio explain what happened. The Spaniard groaned.<p>

"I know. Don't push it." He whined. "The look on Lovino's face… It was as if he was just going to burst out crying. After I apologized he just took that tomato and took it somewhere else."

"Where?"

Antonio shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer to that question. "I don't know how to teach him that… Plants are alive too… And they aren't easy to raise. He takes tomatoes as if they're nothing… As if they can be made in a second if he demanded."

"Give him one of his own." Francis said easily. Antonio blinked and glanced to his friend. After a moment of silence, Antonio tilted his head, and Francis grinned and continued on.

"Matthew wanted a bird of his own after he saw Pierre." He said, nodding towards the bird cage in the house. Antonio shifted his gaze to it to see the white bird before he glanced back to his friend to show he was indeed listening. "So I gave him something of his own, because I figured a bird was too hard for him still."

"What did you give him?"

"A goldfish." Francis laughed lightly. "Something really simple. All he has to do is feed it, and I help clean the bowl every now and then."

Antonio thought about the suggestion, soon grinning and nodding. Yes, he could do that! That was easy! Give something that he can take care of on his own!

* * *

><p>"Lovino~!" The Spanish nation grinned and gently placed a simple flowerpot on the dining table. When no response came, Antonio smiled slightly and walked over to the tomato garden, just out the back door. He easily spotted the small Italian crouched near the plants, making him blink his eyes curiously and quietly make his way over to the child. Slowly, Antonio peeked over Lovino's shoulder, and his eyes widened.<p>

"…L-Lovi…" He whimpered. Lovino jumped slightly at the voice and turned to Antonio, wiping his tear-stained face with his dirt-coated hands. Antonio stumbled back slightly, but couldn't take his stare off the mound of dirt near where the Italian was crouched at. "…That…"

"…The tomato." Lovino frowned, kneeling down and patting the mound again. "…Maybe he can come back with his parents."

"…Si." Antonio couldn't help but to gently smile to the bump in the dirt. Yes… Lovino was this kind of child. He won't show it often, but he was honest in his own ways. And very kind. Knowing he did best by not scolding him earlier, Antonio stood up and carefully took one of Lovino's hands into his. "…Come. I got something for you."

"A new toy?" Lovino asked as he was pulled up from his kneeling position. Half walking and half dragged, he was led to the kitchen first, where he was made to wash his hands, and then to the dining room. The child nation's eyes caught sight of the flowerpot and he blinked curiously.

"Lovi, look." Antonio smiled as he lifted Lovino onto the chair closest to the flowerpot. As the child peeked into the pot cautiously, he smiled. "This is your own plant. You have to raise it on your own."

"By myself?" Antonio didn't miss the excited sparks that gleamed in the child's eyes. With a small chuckle, he nodded, and the Southern Italian's gaze immediately shifted back to the small green bud that poked out of the dirt in the pot.

"You have to water it, make sure it gets enough sunlight, and talk to it. If you do well, it'll make small tomatoes." Antonio explained, watching as Lovino carefully poked the green plant. "I got cherry tomatoes. If you need any help taking care of it, just ask me, ok Lovi?"

By that time however, Lovino wasn't even listening. He was already in his own world, talking something to the plant, and Antonio couldn't help but to laugh lightly. He walked out of the dining room into the kitchen, deciding to leave the child alone for now. He heard singing from the other room not too long after.

_xxx_

"Water!" Lovino grinned, holding the plant up to Antonio. Antonio sweatdropped and after taking the pot from the small boy, headed to the sink nearby. He filled a small cup with water and after setting the plant on the floor, handed the cup to the boy.

"Pour it slowly." He said, kneeling down and resting his chin in his hand, his elbow on his knee. "And all over the soil, too. Not just in one place."

"Ok… I can do that on my own… I don't need your fucking help." With a nervous gulp and shaking hand, the small boy oh-so-carefully poured the water into the pot. He made sure to pour it all over the soil, making sure the plant got water from all directions, and finally after he finished he held the cup back up to Antonio. The Spaniard took the cup from the boy and stood up, ready to put it back, but when he turned his gaze back down to the boy… Well… He was no longer there.

Antonio sweatdropped and quickly looked around, only to find the boy in his own room, singing and talking to the plant again. With a soft smile, Antonio left the boy to be on his own again, the last words he being able to hear from the boy's room before he walked away being "Was it yummy? It better be, it's the water I gave you, afterall!"

_xxx_

"Lovi, get ready for bed already~" Antonio smiled as he finally walked into the small boy's room. He was however caught off guard, and quickly clasped one of his hands over his mouth, when he saw the boy already fast asleep on his bed. He was spread out on the mattress, breathing slowly and calmly, a small smile on his face. The Spanish sighed and looked around for the blanket. It didn't take long for him to find it, but the sight made him stop himself from moving any further.

What Antonio saw made him smile and shake his head. The blanket that was supposed to be covering the boy, the same blanket that he adored so much that he would yell if Antonio took it away to wash, was covering not the boy but the flowerpot. The pot also was on the boy's pillow, and to make sure the plant was warm perhaps, snuggled carefully under the window so it could receive the morning sun the moment it came up. Antonio glanced back to the sleeping boy and rubbed his head, heading out the room and coming back with his own blanket and pillow, giving them both to the boy and moving to sleep on the couch for himself.

_xxx_

The next morning, Antonio was able to wake up when he wanted to. He blinked, amazed at how the boy wasn't jumping all over him for breakfast, and rubbed his eyes. He was in daze for a moment, replaying the dream he had of just nonsense in his mind for a bit, only snapping to reality when he heard water running from another room. Antonio narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"W-What…?" He asked himself, pushing his weight onto his feet to stand up and head over to the room he heard water from. He ended up in the bathroom, and immediately his eyes widened in horror. Of course! Why wouldn't he have guessed that?

"LOVINO! NO!" Antonio screeched, quickly pushing himself into the room and grabbing the boy. Just as he expected, Lovino had the flowerpot in hands, blinking in surprise as he was suddenly lifted from the floor. "NOT THE BATH! I'll watch it while you're taking the bath!"

_xxx_

Antonio sighed in relief as he stared at the flowerpot and tiny green leaf, sitting at the dining table, doing exactly what he said he was going to do: 'Watch' the plant while Lovino took his morning bath. He closed his eyes, nodding off, when he felt a sharp pain in his shin, making him yelp and jump awake. He quickly shot a glare down to the child nation who was glaring back up to him.

"You said you'll watch him, not fall asleep."

"…You didn't have to kick me."

With a snort, Lovino ignored the Spaniard's comment and climbed onto another chair, and onto the table to get closer to the plant. After he was close enough he picked up the pot and began muttering in Italian, as if he was trying to keep secrets from the Spaniard. Rolling his eyes, Antonio smiled and stood up, doing his best to ignore the pain that now rang all over his leg, heading to the kitchen for brunch.

_xxx_

Brunch. Wanting to just finish it quickly and simply, Antonio simply handed Lovino two tomatoes. Eh, that should fill him. For himself, the Spaniard took tomatoes as well and nibbled on one at a time, keeping an eye on Lovino as if to make sure he won't choke on the red fruit.

"Is it good?" Antonio asked as Lovino bit into the tomato hungrily. Seeing the small Italian boy nod, Antonio couldn't help but to chuckle. "That's good."

"Mnngnghng." Lovino pushed his second tomato to the flowerpot, causing Antonio to frown.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He warned, taking another bite of tomato for himself right after. Lovino glared to the older nation before he nodded and swallowed his mouthful.

"Here, eat it." Lovino said as he pushed the tomato to the flowerpot. "It's good."

"…" The Spanish stared, his eyes widening. How cute was THAT? The boy, almost never nice, always saying bad words and not wanting to share with ANYONE, is now offering to share his favorite fruit with a plant?

"…Aww, Lovi." Antonio smiled, hoping to coax him out of trying to feed the plant the tomato. "Plants don't…" He stopped himself, seeing Lovino keep murmuring in Italian, perhaps trying to persuade the plant to eat the tomato, and thought for a moment before he nodded to himself. "Plants don't eat as fast like you… Leave it there for now. Maybe he'll eat it while you're taking your siesta?"

"…Mn." Lovino nodded, completely believing the Spaniard. As the older nation smiled in satisfaction of being able to convince the boy, he took another bite of the tomato. He watched as Lovino yawned, ready to take his siesta, and nodded.

"…Si. I'll watch your plant. Go take your siesta."

Obediently, Lovino nodded again sleepily and climbed off the chair and headed for his room. He closed the door behind him, and after a few minutes, Antonio took the tomato that Lovino placed beside the plant, taking a few bites of it and putting it back down on the table again next to the pot.

Hours later, Lovino woke up and sleepily strolled into the dining room, his eyes widening happily at the half-eaten tomato. He squealed something excitedly in Italian and picked up the pot, running out the door with it, to give it sunlight.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed since the day Antonio gave Lovino his own plant. Every now and then they would measure the tiny plant's height, and each time Lovino would excitedly let out a squeal if they find out the plant grew an inch, or, even, a millimeter.<p>

Lovino grew attached to the plant, Antonio had no doubts about it. He was just so amazed at how it would grow if he actually took care of it. Of course, Antonio had to stop him from doing something stupid every now and then (Like try to cook with the plant being nearby, or trying to shake it saying it was a game that the plant enjoyed), but other than that, Antonio was amazed at how much something so simple could cause a boy to be so attached to it. Lovino never went anywhere without with his little plant-buddy. That was… Until, that certain day.

* * *

><p>"A-Antonio…" The older nation heard, making him wake up and blink sleepily to the child that stood beside the couch, tears in his eyes. In his hands was the flowerpot, and a plant that was turning brown already. The top of the plant sulked downwards, showing the obvious of being dead.<p>

"…Lovino…?"

"…I… I fed it water… It just…"

"…" Antonio didn't know what to say. It was just… Some plants just weren't strong enough to live a whole cycle. This tomato plant had to be one of those. Getting up from the couch, Antonio knelt down in front of Lovino and wiped the boy's teary eyes with his thumb.

"Lovi… T-This is just how it works sometimes… It's not your-…"

"It was green last night!" Lovino suddenly broke into tears. Antonio frowned, blinking back his own tears, knowing oh too well how much Lovino cared for that simple tomato vine. He treated it as if it was his best friend. "And… When I woke up, it was all dried up and dead! God damn it, why? Why?"

Not knowing what else to do, Antonio placed a hand on Lovino's head and pulled him close with his other arm. He gently patted Lovino's back as the small boy cried, hugging the flowerpot close to himself. "Lovi, I'm sorry."

"I hate plants! I hate them! Fuck them!"

"…Shh." Antonio continued to soothe the child and picked him up carefully, walking out the back door to the tomato garden. The morning sun was barely rising, Antonio guessed Lovino woke up so early to perhaps start his daily conversations with his plant again, and the dim light surrounded the area. Antonio continued to walk, allowing the boy to cry into his shoulder and the flowerpot to be pressed against his chest. "Shh… Lovi, let's bury it."

"…"

"I promise… Your tomato will love you for it."

"…" Lovino sniffled and glanced to the mound of dirt he created weeks ago. Without another word, he was placed on the ground, and Lovino carried the flowerpot to the mound and began to dig the bump up. Antonio watched as the boy poured the soil from the flowerpot into the hole and covered it with dirt again. For now, he decided to leave the boy by himself, so he nodded and walked back into the house. As he closed the door behind him, he could hear the boy wailing again, as if he was trying to call the plant back to life.

Only if he knew back then... Only if he knew, that there would be a plant growing in that very same place, which would provide hundreds of tomatoes for the two to eat... Only if he knew back then... Perhaps then, he wouldn't have had to cry that much...?

* * *

><p>Ok, that was sucky, I know XD It was just an idea that came to my mind when I was bored. Hope you enjoyed it regardless! R&amp;R please~?<p> 


End file.
